Emergency
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Dua ratus ribu dolar adalah tebusan yang dimintanya untuk pesawat itu dan para penumpangnya. Mudah bukan? Merayakan Indonesian SasuNaru Days 2014. Berdasarkan kisah nyata pembajakan pesawat oleh DB Cooper. Non-Pairing.


**A/N:**

Perlu diperhatikan jika aku tidak memasangkan siapapun dalam fanfiksi ini. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah tokoh utamanya, bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kalaupun ada yang merasa menemukan hint BL di dalamnya, itu semata-mata karena kejelian pembaca atau karena saya yang keblablasan nulisnya.

…*…

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC (maybe), Typo (s), AU, Historical Fic, etc**

Berdasarkan kisah nyata pembajakan pesawat oleh DB Cooper tahun 1971.

Jika ada tokoh yang diantagoniskan, semata-mata bukan sebagai bashing, melainkan untuk menguatkan alur semata.

**Happy reading**

.

…*…

.

Sasuke Uchiha cukup bersyukur dia mengambil pendidikan penerbangan sebagai pilihan sekolah dan bukannya jurusan yang disarankan orang tuanya. Cukup abangnya saja yang berkutat dengan kitab-kitab tebal berbau apak dan orang-orang yang mengaku dosa di hadapannya setiap hari. Oh, tentu saja Itachi tidak bekerja sebagai seorang pemuka agama, dia terlalu _hitam _untuk melakukannya. Abangnya bekerja sebagai seorang hakim di kota.

Setidaknya dengan menjadi kopilot penerbangan tetap Oregon-Washington dan sebaliknya, dia dapat memberi makan dirinya sendiri dan _orang itu_ dengan baik. Dalam hati dia menggerutu, _Nixon Shock__**(1)**_ yang terjadi Agustus lalu cukup menggoyang perekonomian Amerika. Lihat saja hasilnya, kini mata uang mereka tak lagi dapat dipercaya nilainya.

"Putraku yang paling kecil merengek untuk mengajakku menonton film pabrik cokelat—apa judulnya?—di bioskop. Dia bilang seluruh teman sekelasnya sudah menonton dan dia ingin melihatnya bersamaku," Asuma terkekeh kecil saat mengatakannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, dia tak pernah menyukai saat-saat bertugas dengan Asuma—lebih tepat jika dia tak pernah menyukai saat bertugas dengan siapapun sebenarnya. Rokok masih terselip setia di bibir pria paruh baya itu meski mereka sudah masuk ke ruang kendali. "Maksudmu _Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory__."_

"Ah, ya! Itu dia judulnya. Kurenai sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Konohamaru. Tapi bocah keras kepala itu berkeras ingin pergi denganku," Asuma Sarutobi melanjutkan pembicaraannya, tak mengacuhkan jam keberangkatan yang tinggal hitungan menit.

"Kau ayahnya," dengan singkat Sasuke menjawab. Tangannya sibuk mengibaskan asap yang memenuhi ruang kokpit dan membuat saluran pernapasannya terganggu. "Dia pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Kau terlalu sering mengambil jam terbang, istri dan anak-anakmu kau telantarkan di rumah."

Pria itu tertawa mendengar sinisme Sasuke, delapan belas kali melakukan penerbangan bersama membuatnya hapal akan perangai sang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang keras. "Wah, sepertinya kau tahu benar akan hal itu, Sasuke Uchiha," ia berkata dengan nada menggoda yang terdengar menyebalkan. "Apa itu juga yang kau lakukan semasa kecil? Merengek pada orang tuamu untuk menemanimu bermain?"

"Aku tak sedang membicarakan keluarku," balas Sasuke cepat. Dia benci membicarakan keluarganya—terutama sang ayah. Meninggalkan rumah diiringi isak tangis sang ibu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa durhaka. Dia tak mau mengingat lagi tentang mereka—minus sang kakak yang tiap akhir bulan menguras habis dapurnya tanpa diminta dengan alasan kangen.

"Kunjungilah mereka sesekali. Rumah kalian tidak terlalu jauh kan?"

"Akan aku pikirkan jika besok adalah akhir dunia."

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Mereka keluargamu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

Malas melanjutkan percakapan yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyudutkannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengecek _flight instruments. _Memastikan apakah semuanya bekerja dengan baik seperti biasanya ataukah ada yang sedikit kerusakan yang lepas dari pengamatannya saat proses _checking_. Matanya melirik tajam pada digit angka yang menunjukkan waktu penerbangan mereka.

"Matikan rokokmu. Kita akan segela lepas landas," tegasnya sambil menyambar rokok di tangan Azuma dan menekannya pada asbak. "Ikuti peraturan yang berlaku."

Sang pilot hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Suara-suara dari ATC masuk untuk memberi panduan standar dan informasi untuk melakukan lepas landas. Dia menegakkan punggungnya. "Penerbangan membosankan. Semakin cepat dilakukan, maka akan semakin cepat untuk selesai juga. Kau setuju denganku, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga." Pemuda itu diam sambil memandang lintasan panjang di hadapannya seolah tengah menerawang. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kita harus tetap sesuai jadwal."

.

…*…

.

Haruno Sakura mungkin masih termasuk sebagai salah seorang pramugari baru di tempat itu. Usianya pekerjaannya bahkan belum genap setengah tahun, namun sikap profesional terhadap pekerjaannya yang memancing decak kagum telah sukses menumbuhkan iri hati pada para seniornya.

Ya, gadis itu memang bekerja secara profesional, sudah banyak tawaran untuk meluaskan jangkauannya dari pramugari lokal menjadi internasional diberikan padanya sebagai bukti akan kinerjanya yang memuaskan. Namun dia selalu menolaknya. Alasannya hanya satu, sudah telanjur betah di rute penerbangannya yang sekarang. Tapi, siapa sebenarnya yang tak tahu jika itu hanyalah modus untuk mendekati sang kopilot tampan yang bekerja di rute yang sama—dan selalu tak diacuhkan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan.

Melupakan cara berjalannya yang maskulin dan berlatih menggunakan hak tinggi memang berat, dia bahkan masih ingat tawa Ino saat melihatnya terjatuh saat melakukannya. Namun saat melihat para penumpang pria terpesona pada pembawaannya yang anggun, tentulah dia dapat melupakan dengan mudah peristiwa bodoh itu.

Itulah alasannya mengapa Sakura sama sekali tidak kaget saat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan garis rahang yang kuat memanggilnya dan menjejalkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

Nomor telepon, gadis itu menyimpulkan. Cara klasik yang menyebalkan, jika dia mau jujur mengatakannya. Selama setengah tahun menjadi pramugari, ini bukan kali pertama ada penumpang yang melakukan hal itu padanya.

_Maaf saja, hatiku sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. _Gadis itu berkata dalam hati, namun tetap ia sunggingkan sebuah senyum manis sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada sang penumpang yang ia taksir usianya hampir tiga puluh tahun. Dimasukkannya kertas itu dalam sakunya, sesampainya di bandara nanti, benda itu akan bersarang di tempat sampah terdekat.

"Nona, sebaiknya Anda membaca catatan itu," bisik sang pria dengan suara yang sangat halus. Ditunjuknya bagian _overhead bins _dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum tenang. "Aku membawa bom."

Gadis itu menimang-nimang sejenak apakah sang penumpang hanya bercanda ataukah dia memang serius. Matanya terus berpindah-pindah dari _overhead bins _dan sang penumpang yang tampak tenang.

"Sebaiknya Anda percaya. Saya dapat mengaktifkannya dengan _remote_ kecil di saku jas saya dan…" pria itu menoleh ke belakang, memandang para penumpang yang sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil bercakap-cakap. "…mereka semua akan mati."

_Pembajakan?_

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura lirih, tak yakin pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kalian semua; para penumpang, awak pesawat dan barang-barang yang ada di sini—termasuk kapal ini sendiri, adalah sandraku."

Melihat kilatan matanya yang aneh—seperti psikopat, Sakura segera mundur teratur dan memasuki dapur kabin. Tangannya tak henti meraba bagian saku tempat kertas kecil itu tersimpan dengan baik. Jika isi kertas itu hanyalah nomor telepon dan si pria hanya bercanda, maka pria itu pantas mendapatkan pukulan maut darinya.

Dibukanya perlahan kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Tak diacuhkannya para pramugari lain dan koki kapal yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk para penumpang dan memintanya untuk membantu. Perhatiannya hanya fokus pada kertas di tangan. Jika memang benar ini pembajakan, maka segalanya pasti akan berakhir runyam kali ini.

_Saya Dan B Cooper._

_Pesawat ini sudah dibajak._

_Beritahu pemerintah untuk menyediakan dua ratus ribu dolar dalam pecahan dua puluh dolar serta empat buah parasut. Letakkan dalam koper hitam dan bawa ke__ bandara Seattle-Tacoma, Washington._

_Aku membawa bom dalam koperku. Dan aku akan menggunakannya jika diperlukan._

Gadis itu kehilangan tenaganya dan jatuh terduduk di dapur. Pembajakan? Ini serius? Dia bahkan belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun, dan hidupnya sudah terancam berakhir dengan sebuah bom? Cara Tuhan mempermainkan hidupnya memang mengagumkan.

"_Forehead, _daripada kau duduk di sana tak berguna, lebih baik kau gunakan kakimu dan bantu aku," Ino yang sedang menata hidangan di atas troliuntuk dibawa ke bagian kabin. "Ada banyak penumpang kelaparan menunggu kita menggoyangkan betis. Dan aku tak mau hanya aku yang dilecehkan."

Sakura bahkan tak dapat mendengar sinisme Ino akan seragam penerbangan mereka yang menggunakan rok mini ketat. "Kita dibajak," gumamnya lirih.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau sakit, _forehead? _Atau mabuk? Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu banyak minum di pesta pernikahan Temari. Seharusnya kita bahkan tak boleh minum dua puluh empat jam sebelum penerbangan."

"Kita dibajak!" Sakura mengulangi kata-katanya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang dibawanya. "Pesawat ini sudah dibajak!"

Beberapa pasang mata awak pesawat mulai tertarik untuk melihat mereka. Satu atau dua di antaranya bahkan tampak geli, mengira jika Sakura sedang berhalusinasi setelah mabuk di pesta pernikahan salah seorang mantan pramugari senior mereka semalam.

Ino mengedipkan matanya sambil mengambil alih kertas yang ada di tangan Sakura. Dibacakannya keras-keras isi surat itu sambil sesekali tertawa, para koki di sanapun ikut tertawa mendenngarnya. Hanya beberpa orang gadis baru saja seperti Hinata dan Tenten yang tampak serius mendengarkan.

"Sakura, bukankah kita pernah membahas ini di pelatihan kemarin lalu? Pria itu cuma main-main untuk menggodamu, tak biasanya kau menganggap serius hal bodoh semacam ini."

"Dia membawa bom, _Pig!" _ Sakura setengah berteriak, diintipnya sedikit kabin dari celah pintu, memastikan tak ada yang mendengarnya. Sepintas tatapan matanya beradu dengan sang pria—DB Cooper. Tubuhnya merinding. "Dia membawa bom dan kau mau bilang jika itu hanya omong kosong belaka?!"

Si pirang tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Jangan konyol. Dia tak akan menggunakannya di sini, jika tidak, dia pasti akan ikut terpanggang dan mati lalu jatuh untuk dimakan burung nasar."

Shion, salah seorang pramugari senior yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Sakura tertawa meremehkan. "Anak baru, masih takut _terbang _rupanya," selorohnya diikuti oleh tawa para pramugari lainnya.

"_Forehead, _hentikan ketakutan tidak beralasanmu ini," Ino membantunya berdiri dan merangkul pundaknya. "Wajar saja kalau para penumpang itu menggodamu dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Mereka hanya ingin melihatmu ketakutan seperti ini. Tahu lah, kau kan gadis paling cantik di pesawat ini." Ino menyeringai menyebalkan pada para pramugari lain yang mendengus dan memalingkan wajah kekalahan mereka. "Tentunya setelah aku," tambah gadis itu lirih.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya yang dipulas _lipstick_ merah muda. "Kau yakin soal itu, Ino. Kelihatannya pria itu serius." Sang gadis menunjuk pria yang duduk di kursi 18C kabin sambil membaca majalah tanpa minat.

"Hei, dia cukup tampan juga," Ino berdecak kagum. "Sayangnya terlalu tua untuk seleraku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Mungkin memang benar, segala ini hanyalah lelucon bodoh yang mengerikan. Sejak awal sama sekali tak ada pembajakan di sini, yang ada hanyalah pria kepala tiga genit yang menggoda seorang pramugari muda.

"Mungkin kau benar, _Pig. _Aku terlalu banyak minum hingga kepalaku sedikit berlubang karenanya," Sakura mengambil salah satu troli dan mendorongnya. "Setelah tiba di bandara, mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti saja," gadis itu mengedipkan mata.

"I-itu…" Hinata memotong dengan malu-malu. "Apa tak sebaiknya kita memberi tahu Pilot Sarutobi dan Kopilot Uchiha? Bukankah ancaman pembajakan dalam bentuk apapun harus dilaporkan pada pengendali pesawat untuk ditindaklanjuti?"

Shion mendengus mengejek sang gadis indigo dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan jari. "Anak baru," dengusnya menghina. "Kukatakan saja padamu, Asuma dan Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk menangani hal bodoh macam ini. Jadi, pergi dan bawa makanan itu untuk para tamu!"

Sang pramugari muda itu bergetar ketakutan mendengarnya. "Ba-baik," katanya sebelum membawa troli bagiannya ke kabin. Matanya melirik cemas ke ruang kokpit sesekali, namun senyum manis harus tetap menyembunyikan segala kekhawatiran yang muncul padanya. "Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

…*…

.

Sasuke sedang menyesap kopi dalam cangkirnya saat pintu kokpit terbuka mendadak. Seorang gadis pirang pucat tampak berdiri di sana sambil memasang senyum menyebalkan. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pintu kokpit dengan gaya yang biasanya dilakukan para pelacur di jalanan.

"Ketuk pintu," tandas sang kokpit kejam. Matanya menatap Shion dengan pandangan kesal. Dia benci gadis itu lebih dari siapapun yang ada dalam penerbangan ini, bersikap selayaknya gadis murahan dan menggoda pria yang lebih muda. Segala sifatnya membuat Sasuke muak. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Hei, Sasuke. Bicaralah lembut dengan seorang gadis," tegur Asuma yang tengah memantau ketinggian pesawat melalui altimeter. "Apalagi jika dia adalah gadis secantik Shion."

Sasuke mendengus.

Shion meliukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di sandaran tempat duduk kopilot. Dilengkungkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke hingga dapat dia rasakan aroma mawar pekat yang membuat kepalanya pusing menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. "Jahat sekali. Padahal aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kejadian yang terjadi di kabin saja."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Asuma yang mewakili Sasuke untuk menjawab. Dia tahu pemuda itu tak akan mengatakan apapun yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk ditanggapi.

"Sakura, dia diberi sebuah surat ajakan kencan yang sangat menarik. Bagian…"

"Keluar. Aku tak suka bergosip," tukas Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Shion dari sandarannya. Tangannya sibuk mengatur _Airspeed Indicator_ untuk mengawasi kecepatannya dan memperkirakan akan tiba tepat waktu atau tidak pesawat itu. Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini, dia tak yakin apakah menerbangkan pesawat dalam badai adalah hal yang baik.

Shion berdecak kesal. "Kau ini tidak ramah sekali, Sasuke." Gadis itu memainkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh dari sanggul. "Padahal aku cuma ingin bilang jika surat ajakan kencan itu tertulis dalam bentuk ancaman pambajakan."

"Jika kau tak mau berkencan denganku, maka akan kuledakkan pesawat ini?" kekeh Asuma sambil tertawa. Disesapnya kopi untuk menahan tawa yang semakin keras. Pria beristri itu menggeleng pelan. "Harusnya aku memakai cara yang sama saat mengajak Kurenai berkencan kemarin dulu. Dengan begitu, aku tak akan dapat penolakan darinya."

"Tidak tepat begitu sebenarnya," Shion mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari. "Surat itu juga mengatakan soal dua ratus ribu dolar atau semacamnya dan minta diantarkan di Seattle."

Sasuke segera menoleh dengan wajah garang. "Bodoh kau! Itu jelas bukan surat ajakan kencan! Itu ancaman pembajakan SESUNGGUHNYA!"

Shion tampak kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Dia mundur selangkah dan mencengkeram ujung roknya dengan panik. Keringat mengalir di dahinya. "Ta-tapi… kurasa itu… itu hanya…" tergagap, dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Apa kau tak pernah diajari jika apapun bentuknya, ancaman pembajakan tetaplah ancaman pembajakan?! Berapa tahun kau jadi pramugari hah? Harusnya kau melaporkan ini sejak tadi dan mulai mencari tahu kebenarannya!"

"A-aku mengerti," gadis itu segera keluar dari ruang kokpit dan menutup pintu. Menghindari kemarahan dari sang kopilot.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya untuk menghilangkan kejengkelan yang jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya ia palingkan pada pemandangan di depannya, awan-awan kelabu mulai terbentuk, mungkin kekhawatirannya pada cuaca memang tidak akan berakhir hanya sebagai kekhawatiran.

"Kau ini tega benar, Sasuke. Sampai berpura-pura marah untuk mengusirnya segala," kata Asuma yang terkekeh pelan melihat sandiwara Sasuke. Dihidupkannya satu batang lagi rokok, tak dihiraukannya pandangan kesal Sasuke atas sikapnya. "Kau seolah tak tertarik pada perempuan saja."

"Aku memang tidak tertarik," jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus. "Mereka merepotkan."

"Andai bukan aku yang mendengarnya, aku yakin besok akan ada acara bunuh diri bersama para pramugari yang patah hati mengira kau gay." Asuma menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara dan tersenyum aneh pada kopilotnya hari ini. "Kalau tidak salah, kau juga tinggal bersama dengan seorang pemuda kan?"

Sasuke memincingkan matanya. "Naruto sama denganku. Dia adalah pelarian dari rumah. Apa salahnya aku menampungnya? Lagipula dia cukup berguna untuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga yang tak kusentuh."

"Whoa! Kalian benar-benar bersikap seperti pasangan suami istri saja!" sebelum mendapatkan tatapan maut dari asistenya, Asuma sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan. "Dia lebih tua darimu kan? Kudengar dia mantan tentara."

"Angkatan udara. Keluar karena penyakit ginjalnya."

"Gagal ginjal? Bukannya itu berbahaya?"

"Kami sedang mengusahakan operasi transplantasi untuknya secepat mungkin. Dia membutuhkan donor ginjal."

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Dimatikannya lagi rokok yang sudah habis setengah batang itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam asbak. "Pantas kau bekerja sangat keras dan mengambil banyak jam terbang. Gejolak ekonomi akhir-akhir ini memang mengesalkan. Kurenai sendiri sampai membuat daftar belanja dan berkata jika dia harus berhemat dan memotong uang rokokku."

"Hn."

Sasuke diam sejenak dan memandang kembali pada awan-awan kelabu yang bertumpuk di sekeliling pesawat. Memorinya kembali melayang pada sosok pirang berisik yang menumpang di rumahnya. Ia menghela napas. "Badai akan datang. Bukan kabar baik rasanya."

.

…*…

.

Sakura baru saja selesai mengantarkan makanan di kabin saat Shion memberikan kode padanya untuk mengikuti sang senior. Awalnya dia malas, gadis pirang itu senang mencari masalah dengannya selama ini. Namun senioritas memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihapuskan. Dengan gerakan menggorok leher sebagai ancaman, akhirnya sang gadis merah muda terpaksa menurut.

"Cari tahu mengenai pria yang memberikan surat pembajakan itu."

Sakura menyeringai mendengarnya. "Senior masih takut _terbang_, rupanya?" ia membalas ejekan Shion dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Cih, ini bukan kemauanku. Kopilot yang memintanya," gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Diliriknya cermin dari _Aircraft lavatory _yang terbuka untuk memastikan apakah ada kerutan yang muncul di dahinya akibat kesal. "Ancaman pembajakan, apapun caranya tetap ancaman pembajakan."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya malas. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, dapat dia lihat sang pria—DB Cooper—sedang duduk menikmati makanan yang dia bawakan. Tampak senormal penumpang lain yang ada di dalam pesawat. Ia benar-benar tak mau lagi berpikir untuk mendekati pria aneh itu.

"Jika benar dia adalah pembajak, maka kau akan melewatkan sebuah popularitas yang sangat besar, Shion," bisik Sakura saat berjalan melewati gadis pirang itu. Sengaja dia melakukannya untuk memanas-manasi sang senior, siapa tahu gadis pirang itu terpancing dan mau menggantikannya.

Sayangnya Shion hanya mendengus tak suka dan masuk ke kabin dapur.

Sakura berjalan mendekati DB Cooper, sang pembajak berambut hitam. Diamatinya penampilan pria itu. Kemeja yang rapi dan jas yang tampaknya cukup mahal, rambutnya dipotong sedikit panjang dan dia memiliki mata biru gelap. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Permisi Tuan Cooper," katanya sambil menebar senyum yang menjadi bagian dari pekerjaannya.

"Dari kata-katamu, kulihat kau sudah membaca surat itu." Sang pembajak duduk di bangku dengan tenang. Makanannya ia singkirkan untuk menaruh fokus pada pramugari yang mendatanginya. "Sudah kau katakan pada pilot?"

"Sudah." _Tapi Shion yang melakukannya, bukan aku. _Tambahnya dalam hati. "Beliau meminta saya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Anda."

"Ini bukan hakmu. Panggil dia ke sini jika dia menginginkan informasi."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Pilot tidak boleh meninggalkan kokpit karena dia adalah pengendali utama pesawat ini, Tuan." Gadis itu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. "Jika Anda ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada pilot, Anda bisa menyampaikannya pada saya. Saya akan mengatakannya pada pilot kami."

"Kalau begitu, panggil kopilot kalian," pria itu berkeras. "Seorang pramugari tak mungkin tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di saat seperti ini."

Sakura menahan kedutan amarah yang sudah bersarang di dahinya. Andai saja pelatihan sebagai pramugari bukanlah pelatihan kejam yang memaksanya untuk tetap tersenyum apapun yang dilakukan oleh penumpangnya, tentulah dia sudah memberikan bogem mentah pada pria itu. "Baik. Akan saya sampaikan."

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kokpit. Dia bahkan tak memperhalus ketukannya sebelum masuk.

"Setelah bunga matahari keluar, masuklah bunga sakura," Asuma berkelakar dan tertawa sendiri.

"Dia serius," kata Sakura cepat, tak mengindahkan kata-kata Asuma ataupun keangkuhan Sasuke yang bahkan menolehpun tidak. "Dia menolak mengatakan apapun padaku dan menuntut untuk bertemu dengan kopilot."

"Seingatku bukan kau yang kusuruh untuk mencari tahu, Haruno Sakura," desis Sasuke sambil mengerling kesal. Tak tahukah orang-orang di luar sana jika tugas seorang kopilot sama sibuknya dengan tugas seorang pilot? Tak seharusnya mereka bersikap seenaknya dengan memanggil dirinya.

Sakura mendesis kesal, tak berusaha ia jaga sikapnya sekarang. "Kau bisa memarahi Shion setelah ini." Gadis itu melemparkan kertas yang tadi diberikan Cooper padanya ke atas pangkuan Sasuke. "Baca itu! Aku tak mau kapal ini diledakkan karena aku ketahuan belum memberikan surat itu padamu. Dia duduk di bangku 18C. Kukatakan saja, aku tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya!" Ia keluar sambil membanting pintu.

Asuma mengernyitkan alis menatap kepergian sang pramugari muda. "Tidak biasanya dia marah-marah seperti itu—apalagi di depanmu. Bukankah dia masuk sini untuk mengejarmu?"

"Tekanan sebagai seorang junior itu berat, Asuma. Apalagi dalam dunia pramugari," katanya sambil membuka surat yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan tak berubah saat dia melipatnya kembali sambil memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Dua ratus ribu dolar dalam pecahan dua puluhan serta empat parasut di Seattle-Tacoma. Kurasa penjahat itu memang serius," katanya.

"Kau akan ke luar?"

"Tidak, jika aku tak ingat kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kapal ini lebih dari aku."

Asuma mengangkat bahunya. "Haruskah aku menghubungi ATC untuk mengabarkan pembajakan ini?"

"Tak ada salahnya untuk melakukan sesuai dengan prosedur operasi, Asuma," Sasuke merapikan bajunya yang sesungguhnya masih tak bercela.

"Siapkan harga dirimu untuk diremukkan jika ternyata ini hanyalah salah satu guyonan bodoh. Kau tahu kan, jika Nara dari ATC Seattle bukan orang yang senang dengan candaan tak lucu. Apalagi dia baru menikah kemarin malam." Asuma menyesap kopinya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu sinis pada si pembajak itu. Tubuhmu akan remuk jika pria itu benar-benar memiliki bom dalam pesawat."

"Hn."

Langkahnya tegap saat berjalan keluar dari kokpit, dilihatnya beberapa pramugari dan awak kapal mengintip dari celah pintu dapur, mungkin mereka juga sudah mendengar soal ini dari sang pramugari bermata hijau. Matanya menangkap sosok pria muda yang duduk di kursi yang dimaksud sambil membaca majalah.

Tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan para penumpang yang heran, dia mendekati sang pembajak. "DB Cooper." Ia bahkan tak melakukannya sambil bertanya.

Pria itu mengangguk. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke langsung ke dalam maniknya yang hitam. Tak tampak ekspresi takut atau terintimidasi oleh wajah datar sang Kopilot. Pria itu mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. "Mari bertransaksi."

.

…*…

.

Ia masih muda. Dua puluh delapan tahun. Ia baru saja menikah dengan seorang pramugari cantik. Ia belum rampung mengeluhkan pemotongan cuti panjangnya yang membuatnya tak bisa lebih banyak berhibernasi dengan sang istri. Dia adalah Shikamaru Nara, ketua _alerting service_ bandara Seattle-Tacoma.

"Boeing 727 miliki maskapai Northwest Airlines dibajak."

Cukup satu kalimat dari Kiba, dan dia langsung melesat menuju tempat kerjanya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan kesal istrinya yang menuduhnya selingkuh dengan pria pecinta anjing itu. Masalah itu bisa diselesaikannya nanti, profesionalitas sebagai seorang petugas pemandu lalu lintas udara bagian pelayanan keadaan darurat menunggunya.

"Kau yakin ini bukan hanya bercanda, Asuma?" tanyanya pada sang pilot yang sekarang sudah melalukan setengah perjalannya.

"Tidak," sang pilot menjawab cepat dari dalam pesawat yang masih mengudara. "Sasuke sudah memastikan apakah pria itu benar-benar membawa bom. Dan jawabannya positif."

Kiba tampak ingin mengingatkan sang ketua untuk tetap menggunakan _phraseologies_ meski pilot pesawat itu adalah pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah sendiri,tapi akhirnya dia hanya diam dan mengetik pesan singkat ke markas FBI untuk kasus darurat.

"Uang dan parasut akan disiapkan secepat mungkin. Keselamatan penumpang dan awak perlu diprioritaskan," kata Shikamaru memberi komando singkat. "Apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh Dan B Cooper."

"Dia akan membebaskan setiap penumpang dan awak di Seattle dan hanya akan menyandera empat orang bersamanya—pilot, kopilot, dan dua orang awak. Dia menuntut pengisiulangan bahan bakar di Bandara Seattle dan kami akan melanjutkan penerbangan menuju Reno."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Semuanya akan siap. Jaga ketenangan pesawat dan buat seolah tak terjadi apapun—seperti yang diisyaratkan Cooper. Sisanya biarkan aku dan para agen FBI yang akan menanganinya."

Shikamaru bergerak cepat setelah menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan sang kapten, dia segera mengurus keperluan lainnya sambil memerintah bawahannya untuk melakukan macam-macam hal sepele yang terasa penting di suasana yang berantakan seperti ini.

"Dua ratus ribu dolar, cukup masuk akal untuk seorang pembajak. Tapi bagaimana dengan empat parasutnya?" tanya Kiba setelah selesai mengirim pesan singkat itu. "Apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda itu?"

Shikamaru duduk di kursinya sambil memejamkan mata, seolah memisahkan diri dari hiruk pikuk tentang pembajakan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. "Untuk melakukan hal apapun yang dianggap sebagai jalan terakhir untuk melarikan diri."

Mata pemuda yang baru dua bulan ditempatkan di _alerting service _itu menyipit mendengar jawaban santai sang ketua. Namun ia hanya menghela napas panjang. Otak ketuanya terlalu jenius untuk ditebaknya.

"Kiba," panggilan singkat dari Shikamaru kembali menyatukan fokusnya. "Bagaimana cuaca di luar?"

"Buruk," jawabnya. "Badai akan segera datang. Tak aman melakukan penerbangan dengan cuaca seperti ini."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, tampak sedang mengatur rencana—atau mungkin memikirkan istrinya di rumah yang akan menghabisinya saat dia pulang nanti."Suruh FBI mengirim dua pesawat tempur untuk mengikuti pesawat itu ke Reno. Dan pastikan mereka memilih pilot-pilot dengan pengelihatan yang terbaik."

"Baik!"

…*…

"Uang dan permintaan Anda sudah disiapkan," Sakura memberi tahu sang pembajak dengan suara lirih. "Dan kami harap Anda akan menepati janji Anda untuk membebaskan seluruh penumpang dan awak."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak berminat pada nyawa manusia kalau keinginanku dipenuhi." Diletakkannya piring bekas bourbon dan soda dan ditatapnya Sakura sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada interior pesawat yang membosankan. "Kau juga akan aku bebaskan di sana."

Sakura menegang, tidak menyangka jika pembajak itu akan membebaskannya. Ia sempat mengira jika dirinya akan ada dalam daftar awak yang dipertahankan hingga Reno karena dialah orang pertama yang menjadi saksi pembajakan ini. Ia menarik napas lega.

"Tapi minta temanmu yang berambut indigo itu untuk tetap di sini."

Sakura mengernyit. Rambut indigo… Hinata Hyuuga. Pramugari satu angkatan dengannya yang pemalu dan sulit untuk memandang langsung mata penumpang saat berbicara dengannya. "Boleh saya tahu alasannya, Tuan?"

"Dia gadis yang tepat," jawab sang pembajak. "Suruh gadis itu untuk mengambil uang dan parasut dari tangan FBI dan kembali ke pesawat ini. Baru setelah itu kalian semua akan aku bebaskan."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Saya mengerti."

…*…

Sasuke pernah melakukan penerbangan dari Seattle ke Reno, tentu saja. Bahkan dia menjadi pilot utama saat melakukannya. Namun, dia tak pernah melakukannya di tengah badai besar dan hanya dengan empat awak dan satu penumpang di kabin. Dan dia sedikit gelisah karenanya.

Asuma merokok di sampingnya dengan tenang. Sasuke mendecak sebal saat asapnya terhembus ke wajahnya. Matanya melirik altimeter yang menunjukkan angka delapan ribu. Jauh di bawah batas ketinggian terbang minimun yang telah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah. _Airspeed Indicator-_pun menunjukkan angka 70 knots, bukan angka yang umum untuk sebuah penerbangan komersial.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Cooper dengan meminta kita terbang rendah dan lambat seperti ini?" Asuma membuka pertanyaan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Pendaratan darurat mungkin akan segera dilakukan. Mungkin di suatu tempat di bawah sana. Entahlah, aku tak bisa menebak pemikiran orang itu."

"Pendaratan darurat di tempat seperti ini?" tanya sang pilot sambil menunjukkan gambaran wilayah yang tengah mereka lintasi. "Kita pasti akan mati jika nekat melakukannya. Terlalu banyak pohon dan sungai di sini."

"Apapun itu, kita tidak perlu khawatir bukan? Kau bilang Si Rusa itu sudah mengirimkan dua jet tempur untuk membuntuti kita. Apapun yang dilakukan Cooper—entah pendaratan darurat ataupun meledakkan diri—pasti dapat ditangkap dengan mudah."

Asuma mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Cuaca buruk, jika nasib kita sedang jelek, mungkin mereka akan kehilangan kita."

"Mereka punya radar yang kuat…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kokpit terbuka, Sasuke sudah siap menerima wajah seorang pria tiga puluh tahun masuk saat dilihatnya seorang pramugari indigo dan seorang pramugara pucat dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asuma. Matanya tidak beralih dari badai yang menutupi pandangannya sejak tadi.

"Tu-Tuan Cooper menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam ruang kokpit dan tidak keluar lagi hingga sampai di Reno," bisik sang gadis pemalu sambil memainkan tangannya di depan dada.

Asuma mengecek radar untuk memastikan apakah dua pesawat militer yang dijanjikan Shikamaru tetap berjaga di belakang pesawat mereka dalam jarak aman. "Apa lagi maunya si Cooper itu?" tanyanya.

Kedua awak itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Lampi indikator tiba-tiba menyara merah, Asuma langsung mengecek EICAS dan mendapati penurunan tekanan udara yang drastis pada kabin. Hinata berteriak panik sambil berjongkok di sisi kabin sementara Sai—sang pramugara—tetap berdiri tenang di belakang pilot.

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari kabin, sepersekian detik mereka mengira Cooper telah mengaktifkan bom yang ada dalam kopernya, namun mereka sadar jika itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tak ada peringatan lebih lanjut mengenai kerusakan kapal yang terdeteksi.

"Pintu buritan!" Asuma berteriak, menyadari apa yang terjadi di luar sana. "Dia akan meloncat ke luar dengan uang itu!"

"Di cuaca seperti ini? Mustahil!" kata Sai.

Sasuke menyambar mikrofon yang ada dan berteriak, "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?!" sebuah teriakan bodoh, namun hanya itu yang terpikir di kepalanya.

"Tidak!" jawaban singkat terdengar.

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang didengar oleh mereka dari Dan B Cooper.

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul delapan lebih tiga belas malam.

Empat awak pesawat itu hanya diam dan saling pandang dalam keheningan. Sudah tak ada lagi keributan yang terdengar dari kabin, namun mereka tak mau mengambil resiko.

"A-ano… apa sebaiknya aku mengecek keadaan Tuan Cooper?" tawar Hinata. Gadis itu tampak gelisah menghadapi keheningan yang ditimbulkan oleh tiga pria lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Tekanan udara terlalu rendah, bisa berbahaya jika kau ke sana, Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil mengecek peralatan mereka. "Tetap di sini, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Reno dengan cara seperti yang diminta Cooper."

Dan saat mereka tiba di Reno dan para tentara menyerbu masuk ke dalamnya, kapal itu sudah bersih dari keberadaan Cooper dan uangnya. Dua buah parasut pesanannya turut menghilang. Dan pintu buritan tampak terbuka lebar.

.

…*…

.

Sudah tujuh hari berlalu sejak pembajakan yang dilakukan oleh DB Cooper. Pihak FBI masih berusaha memburunya sementara surat-surat kabar mengarang cerita omong kosong yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya. Dan ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke bisa pulang ke rumahnya setelah berkali-kali menceritakan hal yang sama pada polisi.

Senyum secerah matahari tampak saat ia baru saja melepas sepatunya di ruang tamu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Sasuke!" pemuda pirang itu menyambutnya sambil tertawa riang. Meski kulitnya sudah sedikit menggelap, senyum di wajahnya masih tampak sama. "Lama sekali orang-orang itu mengintrogasimu."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, diliriknya Naruto yang masih menggunakan celemek untuk bersih-bersih dan membawa kemoceng di tangannya yang menggelap. "Tidak datang ke rumah sakit dan mencuci darah?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang," jawabnya singkat. "Oh ya, Asuma menelepon kemarin, menanyakan apakah kau sudah pulang atau belum."

"Apa yang diinginkannya dariku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Dia kesal karena kau mengambil cuti panjang sehingga dia tak bisa ikut mengambil cuti. Asuma mengatakan sesuatu tentang anaknya yang marah dan pabrik cokelat atau semacamnya."

_Film bodoh itu. _Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau ambil cuti panjang?" tanya si pirang lagi.

"Kau akan operasi transplantasi ginjal, mana mungkin aku tak menemanimu," jawabnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan mereka dan menengguk air mineral untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Matanya menangkap rambut palsu berwarna hitam tergeletak di sofa. "Sudah kubilang untuk membakarnya kan?"

"Tak bolehkah aku menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan?"

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Itu akan menjadi bukti yang memberatkan jika sampai tuduhan itu sampai padamu."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Omong kosong, kesaksian para awak kapal tentang rupa Cooper jauh beda denganku!" tukasnya tak peduli sambil menyambar wig itu sebelum Sasuke sempat melakukan sesuatu padanya. "_Make up_ Hinata terlalu sempurna untuk membersihkan diriku dari tuduhan itu seumur hidup, Sasuke. Hebat sekali dia bisa membuatku terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dan mengubah bentuk wajahku."

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya nanti."

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Naruto menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan membawanya ke sebuah mesin pendingin, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah organ dalam toples yang masih segar. "Bagus sekali bukan. Kakakmu yang memilihkannya dari pasar gelap. Siapa sangka hakim sepertinya turut terlibat dalam perdagangan hitam. Aku juga sudah menukar uangnya di sana, sehingga jejak kita tak lagi terlacak."

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun. Diperhatikannya langkah kaki Naruto yang sedikit terpincang. "Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Keseleo sedikit saat melakukan pendaratan. Cuaca buruk membuatku salah memperkirakan jarak," Natuto tertawa riang saat mengatakannya. "Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku terjun payung."

"Harusnya kau bahkan tidak lulus tes kesehatan untuk melakukannya. Cih, sudah kuduga jika cuaca buruk memang hanya mendatangkan masalah."

Pemuda itu tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang berhiaskan rambut pirang acak-acakan. Melihat temannya memandang dalam tatapan menakutkan, dia menambahkan, "Ayolah Sasuke! Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dua ratus ribu dolar yang kita peroleh untuk ginjal dan operasi itu—minus segepok uang yang kulempar ke sungai untuk mengelabuhi penyelidikan—seperti saranmu."

"Jangan bersikap nekat lagi. Akan kupastikan itu kali terakhir kau melakukannya."

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan dua jet tempur yang membuntuti pesawat? Tidakkah mereka melihat aku meloncat?"

"Kau beruntung," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pirang temannya yang beberapa tahun lebih tua. "Pandangan mata mereka memburam akibat hujan yang deras—"

"Hei, ternyata cuaca buruk juga mendukungku!"

"—dan mereka kehilangan bukti apapun yang ada. Shikamaru Nara berpendapat jika salah satu dari sandra yang ada di pesawat saat menuju Reno pasti sudah berkomplot dengan 'Cooper'. Sialnya dia juga tahu jika DB Cooper adalah nama fiksi dari komik Perancis. Cih, seharusnya dialah yang bekerja sebagai FBI."

"Sasuke, itu berbahaya! Dia sudah tahu, maka mungkin…"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas. "Dia sudah tahu. Aku yang memberitahukannya saat penerbangan sebelumnya ke Seattle. Ide pembuangan sebagian uang untuk membuat kesan kau mati tenggelam pun adalah idenya."

Naruto melongo dibuatnya. "Oh wow, ternyata kau lebih jeli dari yang kukira," Naruto terkekeh sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya, meski sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah terasa remuk redam akibat jadwal cuci darah yang terlewatkan. "Jangan bilang kalau pramugari merah muda itu juga sudah tahu."

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan si rusa itu saja, sementara yang lain, kurasa bukan masalah besar."

"Kau banyak melakukan hal untukku," Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Asal kau sembuh saja, itu sudah cukup. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu."

.

…END…

.

Nixon Shock adalah pembatalan perjanjian ekonomi Amerika sebelumnya yang intinya 'membuat uang dari nilai emas'. Amerika banyak mendapatkan kecaman pada tahun 1971 akibat perjanjian ini.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

**Setelah menuliskan dua sejarah klasik, entah mengapa aku tergoda membuat fiksi dari sejarah yang masih 'muda'.**

**Kalau kalian ingin lihat kronologis dan kisah asli pembajakan Cooper, bisa dicari di Google, di sana banyak yang menceritakannya.**

**Jika ada salah istilah atau kejanggalan mengenai peralatan dalam pesawatnya atau ketidakcocokan sistem pada waktu, aku minta maaf ( _ _ ). Aku tidak pernah kuliah jurusan penerbangan dan pengetahuanku di bidang itu masih awam, aku juga tidak terlalu paham dengan revolusi peralatan pada pesawat. Jadi peralatan pesawat yang ada di kisah ini adalah peralatan pesawat modern.**

**Selain diikutkan event SasuNaru days, FF ini juga diikutkan pada Challenge United Fandom bulan ini dengan tantangan 'Dedikasi'. Maka dari itu aku mendedikasikannya pada temanku dengan pen name, Mai Narazaki, masa-masa nulis bareng itu yang paling menyenangkan lho. Dan Kak Sachi Alcase, dulu aku merancang FF ini bersama Mai untuk kado ultah kakak, tapi aku baru bisa menuliskannya kembali sekarang, maaf.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**


End file.
